redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Cheetahstar123/The Journey of Hardships
Authors Note: If you have read this and like it, be sure to check back often. I update regularly. Prolouge Who's there? Ah, a young traveler caught out in the storm. Come, come, there's nothing to fear. Sit by the fire and have some hot mint tea. Now, let me tell you the story of a great warrior. She led the hardest life you can imagine. Stare into the fire and listen. For I am the Teller of Tales, and the Weaver of Dreams. Book One: Zu-Mor Chapter 1 Sheth Moonfur ran. She ran as she had never run before. The silver furred ferret had been part of Rakra Speartails horde when they attacked Salamandastron. The home of the Badger Lords. There, they had their first taste of a Bloodwrath badger. Vermin fell before him like chaff before the wind. This thought spurred her towards the building in the distance. Abbot Saxagus Was strolling the orchard of Redwall Abbey. The old mouse enjoyed the trees of plum, damson, apple and pear. The peace was shattered by the Matthias and Methusulah bells booming out. Bongboomclangboom! Skipper of Otters Danos Bounded up the wallsteps shouting "There's a creature on the path! Looks like a vermin!" Saxagus hurried up the steps to the west wall threshold. "Danos, please hold your ottercrew back. That beast looks exausted. Vermin or not, Redwall has never turned down anybeast in need." Skipper opened his mouth to argue, thought better of it, and shut it again. Two burly young otters hauled Sheth indoors and up to the Imfirmary. The ferret regained her senses slowly. Noticing the strange surroundings, She tried to sit up, but a paw pressed her back down. Sister Salep the Sickbay keeper bathed The ferrets forehead with a damp cloth. The Abbot took stock of the well muscled ferret. She did not wear anything but an extremly long hooded cloak patterned with every hue and dye of green and mottled white. Sheths footpaws and tailtip were so black that they shimmered when she moved them. Buckled across her back, the ferret wore a long, cross hilted sword, that she appeared to be very skilled at wielding. "Where'm I?" She mumbled. "You are at Redwall Abbey, my child. I am Abbot Saxagus, and this is Sister Salep, the Sickbay keeper." Salep helped Sheth up. "Come down to Cavern Hole and have supper. You look starved." The ferret grunted in aggrement. As the trio went downstairs, little did they know, two pairs of dark, beady eyes were watching them from the open window! After supper, Sheth strode the orchard, enjoying the fruit trees when she felt her scabbard seized and herself lifted up into the air. The ferret yelled and Skipper along with several otters bounded out the door, armed with javalins. Sheth whipped out her sword and slashed at something dark, and it dropped her. The otters speared two more of the things and they to fell to earth, dead. Sheth inspected them, and found them to be rooks. "I wonder where they came from?" Mused Skipper, looking about. "Who knows." Said Sheth. Up in the roofspaces, Krokan, the leader of the rooks fumed about, screeching madly. "Kraaaaa! Why could the rooks not slay the cloaked one? Yak! Because they are fools! That is why! Kwaaaar!" The other rooks huddled in corners, knowing the crow was looking for somebeast to vent his wrath upon. "Jaldi! Get over here! I have things to discuss with you." An old raven flew over to the irate crow. "Your wish is my command, master." The pair flew off the the Belltower together. Chapter 2 Far across the heaving deeps of the Western Sea, on the isle of Romaga, stood Zu-Mor.The wildcat had been shipwrecked on the rocky coast, and had pressed inland with his crew of cats, all armed with an array of pikes, spears and lances. But Zu-Mors chosen weapon was a long oak staff, with a bronze circle on the end with a cross through it, that he called the Hist. It was the perfect weapon for stabbing and swinging. The wildcat had enslaved all the squirrels exept a few rebels. For the umpteenth time, he stormed down the stairs of his tower chamber, in the granite fortress. "Ulex! take ten of your best spear and archer cats, and find those rebels! Don't you dare come back empty pawed!" Scorecat Ulex scurried to obey orders, though none where eager to go out where the great two headed adder, Valiss Thundercoil, lurked. The chosen cats clattered out of the gates, and instantly began to feel edgy. One cat, named Rach, strayed further and further west, until he stepped on a piece of granite. That was when he realized he had gone to far. The thought proved right, as something, no, two somethings, struck him hard in the back. Rach lay, staring up in horror, at the biggest, strongest, most evil looking adder he could ever hope to see! Yet, the snake had been born with some sort of birth defect, so the scaly hide was split about a third of the way down, yet continued on to form a second head! Rach would never live to tell of this, as the two heads hissed malevalontly over their prey. "Sssssilent now. Do not ssssscreech, or sssssstruggle."Yesssssss. Ssssssleep, the sssssssleep from which there isssssss no awakening." Ulex, the patrol leader, jumped when he heard an ear-splitting scream, which was abrubtly cut off. Shivering, he turned to the other cats. "Mateys, the only time we hears a scream like that, is when Thundercoils lurkin' about." The cat felt every hair on his neck rise, as a bittersweet odor hit them like a solid wall moving forward. That was where nerve snapped. The patrol took off, chain mail tunics clattering as they pelted through the woodland. Leaving behind them, the small clearing, several spears, and the sickly sweet odor of death. Zu-Mor was striding into the stone fortress, when there was a draft behind him, and an enormous bird, of that breed called crane hawk, landed in front of the wildcat. "Kreeeeeaaaaa! The Guardians of the Sky await your orders, lord! Kraaaaaa!" Zu-Mor blinked. "Ah, Falcontail. I was waiting for you. Any news?" Falcontail preened his glossy blue-black plumage and fanned his white striped tail feathers. "Kwark! Methinks ye should keep a an eye and an ear on Shiz and Talaz. This bird think they up to no good." "Thank you. I will take your advise." Zu-Mor called over his shoulder as he strode indoors. Rounding a corner, the wildcat nearly ran into the two cats Falcontail had mentioned. Ducking back behind the corner, he slowly unbuckled the Hist from his back, and listened in on the cats conversation. "So," Began Shiz, who had his back to Zu-Mor. "After tonight, Zu-Mor will be at Hellgates and nobeast will know who killed him." "I still don't think this is such a good idea." Talaz grumbled. Shiz started to say something else to Talaz as Zu-Mor raised the Hist. Talaz stared as Shiz' eyes rolled up to the whites and with a sigh he fell forward onto Talaz with the Hist in his back. The body was heaved off him, and flung to one side as the Hist was yanked out of it. The cats eyes widened in horror at Zu-Mor. The wildcat placed a footpaw none to gently on Talaz' chest. "So you think you can asassinate me, cat?" The wilcat rasped. "N-n-n-n..." Stammered Talaz. "Never try to outsmart Zu-Mor, deadbeast!" Mor snarled as he swung the Hist. Wiping the weapon on Talaz' headless carcass, he strode off, chuckling. What a fool! Chapter 3 Sheth, Danos, and the Abbot stood in Great Hall gazing at the Tapestry of Martin the Warrior. It was impossible not to be impressed by the mouse' strong features. Skipper went over to the Tapestry and lifted Martins sword from it's holder. "Here matey, try this out. See 'ow it suits ye." Sheth took the wonderous blade and stared at her reflection in it. It was not hers! The beast staring back at her, was that of a heroic mouse, clad in armor. The ferret looked up. "Do you think I was meant to hold this blade?" Skipper laid a paw on the ferrets muscular shoulder. "I think thats for ye to decide, matey." As the otter stepped back, Sheth swung the blade, and sliced the wick off of an unlit candle, sitting in it's wall sconce. "Yes." Early the next morning, Sheth, with Skipper, and the Abbot as witnesses, slipped out of the north wallgate, with Martins sword buckled across her back and a haversack of food. After she had walked awhile up the dusty path, the ferret sensed movement, but did not stop until four weasels armed with spears jumped out of the woodland and barred her path. One, a fat male named Jigger, faced the ferret with a rusty cutlass. "Give us the vittles an' the blade an' we won't kill ye... yet." Sheth seemed unfazed. "Okay, seein' as i'm outnumbered, you win." As Jigger turned to his mates, Sheth took two steps back and then leaped forward, catching the weasel a flying double-kick in his oversized stomach. As he crumpled, gasping for air, Sheth grabbed the spear off of another weasel and vaulted straight over their heads and knocked three pairs of legs flying out from under them. Flinging the spear into the ditch, Sheth strode off. "Come an' visit me if ye want more, fatbelly." The ferret had only gotten a short way when she heard a muffled groan coming from the woodlands. Walking in a short way, she came upon a young otter strung by his footpaws off of an alder branch. Hearing the four weasels on the path, Sheth scrambled up the tree, whispering to the nearly passed out otter, "Don't worry mate." Perched on a leafy bough, the ferrets long cloak made her virtualy invisible because of the sunlight filtering in through the leaves. Jigger, having arrived at the tree, tickled the otters nose with his cutlass. "I ain't never tasted riverdog before. 'Ave yew mates? Lets roast 'im. Nice an' slow." Sheth decided the time was right. launching herself from the tree, the ferret landed square on top of Jigger, flattening him. "Well, well. look who's come back for more." Slicing the otter down with the weasels cutlass, she bound the foursome together by their footpaws. "You lot got off easy. If I ever see yore ugly mugs here again, You, are, deadbeasts!" After getting out of eye and ear range of the weasels, Sheth came upon a small brook. Laying the otter down on some moss, the ferret produced a small flintstone from a hidden pocket in her cloak, struck it to Martins sword, and soon had a merry blaze going. Checking on the otter, Sheth drew a long dagger from her belt, sighted, and hurled it up high into the tree foliage. There was a screech, and and fat thrush tumbled down in a bundle of feathers. The otter was just stirring when she got back to their makeshift camp. Seeing the ferret spitting the thrush on a stick, his eyes widened. "Yore gonna kill me! I just know ye are!" Sheth put her head to one side. Her blue-gray eyes sparkled as she answered. "Kill ye? Wotever put that thought inta yore head, eh? Ask yoreself this question. Did I tie ye up by yore footpaws off a branch like those four uglymugs back there? No! I'm not goin' t' kill ye. Now, wots yore name you young rip?" The otter sat up and held a paw forth. "Ma used t' call me Venice. Venice Currentstone, at yore service. Wots yore name, matey?" Sheth prodded the half-cooked thrush. "Most calls me Sheth Moonfur. I've been living on my own almost all my life. Would you like to travel with me to Salamandastron?" Venice' eyes widened. "Yore goin' t' Salawotsit? I've heard incredible tales about it! You sure they'll let ye in? Wot with yore bein' a vermin an' all." Sheth tossed half of the cooked thrush to the otter, who tucked in hungrily. "Of course. The Badger Lord there has got to take me. I feel as if that's my destiny." Chapter 4 The Abbey kitchens were a scene of chaos. After the strawberry picking the day before, all the berries had been stored in the kitchens. As soon as the Dibbuns, (This was the name given to all abbeybabes) heard about it, they thundered down to the kitchen to have their idea of a sample. As squirrelbabe Rugg said, "Us gorra test an' see if theys good." All the biggest strawberrys were being scoffed by the babes. Friar Halaz was at the end of his wits. "Put those down, Fruffle! No, not on the floor! they'll spoil! You want strawberry fizz right? Well, Cellarhog Aven can't make it with out good ripe strawberrys!" The fat squirrel was ready to throw himself from the walltops, when there was a thunderous roar. "If I see any Dibbun pinching strawberrys in the next two seconds, i'll deal with him! By the thunderin' seasons o' strife!" All activity ceased. For there, framed in the doorway, stood Mellanus. Badger Mother of Redwall Abbey. A tiny mousemaid raised a paw. "Bu' Ma, you didn' say anyfink bou' maids." Followed by the other babes, she trundled past the irate Mellanus and out the main Abbey door. No sooner had it slammed behind them, than there was a loud cawing, and a Dibbun screaming. "Eeeeee! Bigga bird 'bouta take Fruffle! Eeeeeee" Mellanus grabbed an iron fire poker and thundered out the door. A huge rook was harassing the squirrelbabe Fruffle. Mellanus swung out at the bird. There was a crack of splintering bone, and a croak as the rook fell dead. "Is everybeast alright?" Fruffle showed the badger a tiny scratch on her paw. "I gorra scar, Ma." Mellanus heaved her up with one paw. "Well then, off to the Infirmary you go." Fruffle squealed and struggled to get away. "No, no I don' wanna gorra 'firmary! Sissi Salep feeda me tonna nekkle broth!" The badger mum turned to the other babes. "And if I see you rabble going about pinching strawberrys, he or she will have to answer to me." Zu-Mor rose in high bad temper. The night before, seeing the patrol returning captiveless, they had been soundly flogged, and ordered starved until further notice. Donning his crimson, fur trimed cloak, he stormed down the stairs. Coming out into the open, the wildcat bellowed. "Falcontail! Get your mangy hide over here!" No answer. "Falc-" Whoosh! The crane hawk landed in front of the wildcat, with a young male squirrel dangling from his talon. "Kwaaar! This creature make run for it. Falcontail catch him and bring back for lord to deal with! Kraaaa!" Zu-Mor grinned evily as the squirrel dangled from the birds talon. He raised the Hist. The slave shut his eyes tight as the wildcat swung the bronze weapon. It missed him by a hair and sheared the squirrels whiskers off the right side of his face. A harsh grating laugh erupted from the wildcat. "Hahahaha! If I had meant to slay you, they'd be burying ye in two pieces now. Hahahahaha!" His expression hardened. "Take him to the cells!" Falcontail flung the slave to a waiting catguard, who dragged the squirrel by his tail indoors. Falcontail fanned his tail feathers "Kwark! This bird see omen. Silver beast. From far across the sea with great sword. Kraaa! Destroy Zu-Mor." For an instant, a flicker of uncertinty showed in the wildcats eyes, but vanished in a twinkling. "Rubbish! Who told you this?" The hawks eyes narrowed. "Krrrrra! That for my ears only." Fuming inwardly, Zu-Mor turned on his heel and strode off without another word. Sheth was drifting into a light doze, lying underneath her long cloak with Venice the otter lying near her. Something tickled her nose. She brushed it away. It tickled again. Grabbing a stick, the ferret swiped at it. Thonk! Sheths eyes shot open. There was the weasel Jigger standing over her dangling his cutlass over her nose. Quick as a flash, two jet-black footpaws shot out, catching the weasel square in his flabby stomach. Jigger exhaled in a loud woosh, As the two muscular footpaws hit him. Jumping up, the ferret grabbed for the sword, but it was not there! Grabbing Venice, she scrabbled about for rocks, and clambered up the tree they had been resting under, booting a weasel soundly on the bottom as she did so. Luckily, the tree was dead with few leaves on it. Sliding out of her thin belt, which was really a long piece of leather, Sheth loaded the stone into her belt as a sling of sorts. Glancing at Venice, who, although his eyes sparkled when he saw what the ferret was getting at, simply blinked in understanding. Twirling the sling until it hummed, the ferret shot the stone down towards the weasels, who had given up on the ferret and otter and were now digging through the haversack in search of food. As the stone whistled down, one weasel, named Wejje, happened to look up, exposing his right footpaw. Crack! "Yeeeeeeooooow!" He hopped about on one footpaw rubbing at it, and all the while bellowing the most colorful oaths and curses. Crack! Crack! Crack! The weasels took off into the woodland, all on one footpaw, bellowing curses. Chapter 5 Sheth stared after the retreating weasels. The ferret picked up Martins sword from where one of the weasels had dropped it. "I don't think we've seen the last of that rabble." Venice was gathering the food back into the battered haversack. "Aye, matey. 'Ow are we gonna get t' Salawotsit anyway? It's down southwest of here." Sheth smiled. "Easy. We just find the River Moss and follow that to the sea. Then, we travel down the coast until we reach the mountain." Zu-Mor was having nightmares. He was standing in a long dark corridor, when he heard a moaning. Looking over his shoulder, the wildcat saw the bloated body of Rach, staggering towards him. He whirled and took off down the passage. Then, Mor saw it. Two piercing blue-gray eyes stared at him out of the darkness. The strange beast stepped out towards him. Zu-Mor gasped. This beast was truly a creature to be feared! It drew a great sword from its belt. The wildcat turned to run, but it was like wading through deep cold water. Looking back, Mor saw the beast raise the sword. A million tiny lights flashed off of the blade as the creature swung it. Crack! The wilcats eyes snapped open. Ulex the catguard was trying to clear away the dishes Mor had eaten off of earlier. Glancing down, the wildcat noticed the broken dish that had awakened him. He glared at Ulex "Aaaaaaah! What are you staring at? Get out of my sight mudbrain!" As Ulex raced out the chamber door, Mor sat on the edge of the bed, his head in his paws. Who was the strange beast with the great sword? Where did it come from? Did it have anything to do with Falcontails prophecy? What could he do to stop it? If anything? Pushing the thought out of his mind, the wildcat strode down the long spiral staircase and out the door. The slaves where being lined up and told there duties. One young male stuck out his lip and said stoutly, "No! I ain't servin' any fleabag toad if you gave me all the acorns on the island!" The catguard was slightly taken aback. Striding over, Zu-Mor shoved the cat out of the way and confronted the squirrel. "So," He rasped. "You think i'm a mangy fleabag toad, eh?" Without waiting for an answer, he continued. "Well, lets hear you say that to the Sessterada!" The slave screeched as the guards dragged him away. "No! No! I didn't mean it! Pleeze! Eeeeeeaaaaaa!" Zu-Mor whirled on the catguards. "Take the slaves to the cliffs to watch what happens to those who disobey Zu-Mor!" The cliffs where high and steep. As the guards approached them, the sentenced slave started to screech and struggle again. A guard named Rigona struck the slave over the head with his spearbutt. Another guard hurled several dead fish out of a bucket into the sea. After a moments pause, a huge shape broke the surface and gulped down the fish. Several more of the shapes started to make the coastal waters to heave and roll. The slaves could now see what the beasts where. They were huge Orca whales! The sleek jet-black bodies reflected the noontide sun as they breached and called out in their high pitched screeches. The slave dug in his footpaws, whimpering, as he saw his fate. There was no mercy in the cold eyes of Zu-Mor. "You disobeyed me, slave. Now you must pay the price!" Rigona booted the squirrel over the edge of the high rocks. the slave screeched once, then bounced several times off the rocky cliff face, then landed with a dull splash. Instantly, the body was set upon by the Sessterada. Soon, there was nothing left but a few scraps of clothing. There were some strangled sobs, as the slaves were hustled along back to the fortress. "I still don't see why we have t' take the long way t' the mountain." Complained Venice for the umpteenth time that day after getting a scorched tail when he fell backwards on to the embers of the previous nights fire. Sheth rolled her eyes as the pair trudged through the summertime woodlands. "Well," Said Sheth."Would you rather face a pile o' toads an' a huge mountain range?" Venice bristled but said nothing. Suddenly, he stared downstream. "Wot're ye lookin' at?" Sheth glanced down the river, then gaped. About two hundred yards downstream, was the sea! Venice whooped, and pelted off, with Sheth hard on his tale. Upon reaching the sandy dunes, the otter thundered clear across the shore and dived headfirst into the rolling surf. C'mon, this is great!" But Sheth tripped on a tussock of coarse grass and was sent flying. The ferret landed with a soft thump on something thick and feathery. There was an outraged squawk. "Krreeeeaaaaa! Whata ye what with Kjallior? Krrraaaa!" (Kjallior pronounced sha-lee-or.) Sheth scrambled free of the suffocating feathers and stared slack-jawed, not even noticing when one of its talons clipped her ear. There, towering over the ferret, was a huge griffin! Everything about this half lion half eagle creature was magnificent! From the bright golden eyes to the light copper beak and tawny pelt, and razor sharp eagles talons on both pairs of long legs. Its dark brown wings churned up the loose sand as they flapped irritably. Venice was now standing next to Sheth as the griffin advanced on the pair, its eyes glinting angrily. Razcona, the corsair cat, stood at the prow of his ship Nighthawk. The cat had been a corsair for many seasons, with his crew of mink. His long black and white fur swirled as he turned to bellow at the steersbeast. "Any sigh o' land yet matey?" The mink Juxxa, who was a skilled archer as well as being steersbeast yelled back. "None yet! Oh wait yes! Land ho!" Razcona raced over to him and scanned the horizon. Sure enough, a dark smudge was growing on the horizon. "Hmmmm, looks like a cliff or a buildin' there on the coast." Juxxa mused "Aha! It's gotta be the ole landspace where me shipmate Mors livin'!" Shouted the cat. "Harrharr! We'll just drop by fer a visit to me ole mate. An' me mortal enemy." He peered at his tattered corsair tunic. "Ha! I can't go ashore lookin' like this. I'll jus' go an' spiff up a bit." The cat strode off to his cabin and slammed the door. Chapter 6 Kjallior swiped with a talon and swept up Sheth by the back of her cloak. The ferret stared into an unblinking golden eye. "Kraaaa! Ye be brash for earthcrawler. Yirrr." Sheth kicked at air. "My name is not earthcrawler! I be Sheth Moonfur! Put me down ye great featherbag!" Kjallior dropped her, let out a squawking chuckle. "Kwar-ar-ar-ar-ar. Ye have spirit as well, Sheth Moonfur. Where be ye off to that ye would stumble upon me, Kjallior Skywatcher?" The ferret dusted herself off indignantly. "Me and the otter-" "The otter has name, y'know!" Cut in Venice. "Yes, me and Venice here are going to Salamandastron." The griffin shuffled the sand with both wingtips. "Saladanascone? Ye have-" "Salad and a scone? That sound like lunch t' me!" Venice crowed. Seeing no laughter coming from his friends, the otters ears turned a pretty shade of pink. He looked up to see Sheth and Kjallior striding down the beach chatting like old friends. " 'Ey, wait f' meeeeeee!" That evening, the trio settled in the dip of a large dune. Sheth lit a fire and sat warming herself and staring out at the glorious sunset, when she noticed, Kjallior was gone! Whump! Woosh! A miniature sandstorm hit the ferret full in the face. She gagged on the cascade of sand that clogged her eyes and mouth. Venice hurled a bagfull of water straight into her face. This of course, made the sand stick in clumps and all the harder to get out. "Yaaarrrrggghhh! Ya great clod 'oppin riverdog! If I be choked t' death on this sand, my spirit'll come back an' haunt ye! Yaaahhaarrrggghh!" The griffin, who had caused the cloud of grit, stood on the other side of the fire with a huge silver scaled fish in his talons. "Kwaarrr! This be good fer supper yirr?" The griffin knocked the otter to one side and pounded the ferret one the back several times. After the ferret had vomited up the sand, she sat bolt upright. Then, a slow smile spread across her face as she slunk of into the dunes. Venice tried to follow, but the griffin stopped him. Sheth poked her head up over the dunes and saw a familiar figure digging up the dune roots with a long dagger with its back towards the ferret. Sheth stood up silently, and launched herself straight onto the creatures back with a whoop. Surprisingly, it did not start jumping about trying to dislodge the ferret, as any other beast would. Instead, it grabbed Sheths shoulders in a vise-like grip, and yanked her over its head and flat onto her back in front of it. The ferret lay winded on the sand as she gasped out. "Jaguar, me ole mate. Wot're ye doin' up this far? Ye said ye'd stay at the mountain an' wait f' me." Jaguar, as Sheth called him, was a muscular blue-gray polecat. He did not speak much, but was expert with his long silver bladed dagger he always kept in his jewel-incrusted belt. Other than the belt, the polecat did not wear a single garment of any sort. When he did speak, however, his voice was as smooth as silk, yet carried a tone that was colder than ice, and harder than stone. "You are getting better at zzztealing up on me, ferret." He hissed. The otter Venice topped the dune. Seeing the strange polecat standing over the ferret- who was still lying on the ground trying to get her breath back- he let out a shout, and hurtled towards Jaguar. Instead of the polecats back he felt, it was a mass of feathers. "Krrrrraaaaa! Be ye deaf, riverhound? Ye might have listened to yon ferret Sheth! She know who strangebeast be! Kwwwaaarrr!" Sheth slowly got up. "Ye fancy a nice fish supper, mate?" The polecat did not reply, but went over the dune and into the camp amidst the dip in the sandy landscape. There, he sat down by the fire, dug up a good sized stone, and began honing his blade on it. After the incredible meal, the foursome lay down, and drifted into the depths of sleep. That same evening, Grayback Silverstripe, the lord of Salamandastron, paced his large chamber in the mountain fortress. A knock sounded on the oaken door. The silver-and-gray badger looked up. "Yes?" A lanky brown and white hare entered. "Sah! Lieutenant Casey Spedradll Hodwell Leradster-" "Enough! Address your self as Casey Spedradll from henceforth! Report! Eyes to the front, shoulders back! Chin up and whiskers well trimmed!" The hare stood the proper position and saluted smartly. "Ahem, Sah! Casey Spedrall reportin' sah! Signs of shrews, sah! Traces old, though. All's quiet at the moment sah! End of report, sah!" Grayback waved a paw distractedly. "Yes, yes. Dismissed lieutenant." As Casey strode out the door, the badger leaned on the wide window sill and stared out at the dark calm summer seas. "The silver beast is coming." He murmured. "My badger ancestors told me that this beast would be friend yet foe." A timid tapping sounded on the door. "Sah?" Came a voice. "Yes, come in." Said the badger. An pretty young Runner entered. "Sah! Ambrevia Alderbough reportin, Sah! Patroled three weeks up north, saw a fire in the distance, m'lord! Four beasts near it, wot! One was a big creature with wings! End of report, sah!" As Ambrevia strode out the door, Grayback murmured to himself again. "The silver beast is getting nearer." Zu-Mor stood at the cliff edge, staring out across the rolling late evening sea where the Sessterada leaped high and came down with a booming splash. A timid tapping on the wildcats shoulder made him look up. Ulex was staring out to sea. "Er, Lord, there's a black ship headin' this way." Mor stared in the direction the cat was pointing. His stomach lurched at what he saw. "Quick, everybeast back to the fortress! It's Razcona and his crew!" At the fortress, all guards were armed to the teeth and ordered to stand on either side of the gateway, weapons at the ready. Mors calm mood had returned now that he ha the upper claw. The wilcat stood on the west ramparts. Bullhide, the slavemaster came hurrying up to watch the corsairs make anchor a ways down the beach. The fat guard gasped when he saw the numbers of the seagoing beasts. "There's dozens of 'em! Wot we gonna do?" Zu-Mor smiled smugly as the corsairs made camp for the night. "Invite them in, of course, matey." Traycot Beechpaw was a squirrel of cleverness and cunning. As a rebel, and therefor free, it was his duty to liberate as many slaves as possible. He was standing behind a wall at the back of the slave pen. The squirrel flicked a small pebble through a crack. His aim was good. The stone pinged off of a young slave. She sat up. "Wot n' the..." Traycot hissed to her. "Shhh. Be quiet. Wake the others, but tell them to stay silent. I'm going to take a few of you to freedom." The squirrel, who's name was Cedar, Quietly shook the other slaves out of their doze. "C'mon dozychops. We're goin' t' sleep in a warm bed t'night." The other slaves eyes gleamed in the last rays of the sun. As climbing was impossible because the stone pillars had been smoothed and the slaves claws trimmed, Traycot whipped a small grappling hook up and wedged it in a small crack. The squirrel shinned up the rope and Cedar passed a young male slave up to Traycot who laid him gently on the ground. Three more of the slaves were passed up to the rebel who decided he had enough and snapped the hook up and down to free it. As Traycot clambered up the rough fortress wall, one slave could not hold himself any longer, and let loose with a whoop. "Wheehaa! We're gonna be free mates!" Traycot cursed inwardly. "Now ye've done it! Get going! Move!" A nearby catguard raced along to a wallgate to intercept the slaves. Traycot hustled them along as fast as he could over the wall and into the foliage of the nighttime forest. The slaves bounded through the trees with the fleet-footed guard hot on there tails. The cat did not hear the eerie hissing until it was to late. The coils of Valiss Thundercoil writhed in pleasure at the unexpected bonus to their night hunting. Grim satisfaction was written on Traycots face and fear stamped upon the slaves as they left the horrible screaming behind them. Chapter 7 Sleep did not come easily to Sheth Moonfur. After much tossing and turning, the ferret slipped out from under Kjalliors large wing and crept past the sleeping griffin. Climbing up to the top of the dune, she stood staring out at the full moon that hung over the night sea. A slight breeze ruffled her silver fur, making her shudder. Sheth wrapped her cloak tighter about her. A tap on her shoulder made her jump. Turning, she saw Jaguar standing beside her. The polecat beckoned her to follow him. He took her far out of earshot of Venice and Kjalloir. There, atop a massive dune, Jaguar suddenly grabbed Sheth by the scruff of her neck and sank his teeth in until blood flowed. The ferret screeched and allowed herself to be dragged about by her neck and the polecats teeth. Even though the ferret struggled, Jaguar held on tightly. The ordeal was over, Sheth collapsed sobbing as the polecat licked blood from his teeth and performed a flying dance of twists and acrobatic whirls. However, the ferret was sobbing for joy. For, she now knew that she and Jaguar were now mates for life. Sheth nursed her neck as the couple quietly returned to the embers of the fire and drifted into a deep sleep. Sheths sleep was filled with dreams. She was standing in a rusty colored void. A laughing wildcat bearing a strange weapon advanced on her. The ferret backed away and it vanished. Turning, she saw a long scaly creature with two pairs of blazing eyes looking intently at something on the ground. Sheth gasped as she saw what it was. It was herself, under a huge oak tree. Sheth looked away as the creature struck. Looking back, the ferret saw herself again. But, the right side of her face was stripped away, the skin a pinkish-gray, loose and lifeless. Her blue-gray eyes were quite strange. One was clouded and sightless. The other was a blazing amber. Sheth struggled as the scaled beast slithered towards her. It was face-to-face with the ferret now. It struck with lightning speed. "Kreeeeegaaaa! Be ye going to sleep all day like a squirrel in winter? Korraaaa! We have traveling to do, yirraa!" Sheth jolted awake. Kjallior was standing over her, blotting out the bright, midmorning sun. Sheth stood up dusting herself off. "Yes, yes. Let us go." The ferret slung the slack ration bag over her shoulder and strode off south with the other three trailing behind her. Razcona and his crew were just waking up in the midmorning warmth. The fire had died to a pile of white ash as gannets soared in search of crabs and fish. Juxxa strode over to three mink sitting by a fire apart from the rest of the crew. Sparktail, so name because his bush of a tail had many small black dots on it, pretended to ignore his brother Juxxa. "Hoi, get movin' yew lot! We got marchin' t' do!" Angitara, a female mink, sneered at him. "Hah! Who died an' left captainship t' yew, huh?" Kalah, the self-proclaimed leader of the trio, stood and faced Juxxa. "She's right. We take orders from Razcona, and Razcona only, barnacle-breath!" Razcona, unknown to Kalah, had strode up behind the unsuspecting mink. He now roared into the crewbeasts ear. "I say, move out ya lily-liver slime! You said yourself that you take orders from Razcona, so, I order you to move out! Get going!" Kalah, Sparktail and Angitara marched inland sulkily with the rest of the crew. As they tramped along, Juxxa slipped away into the forest. He later returned with two struggling catguards, pinned by their necks with the minks bowstring. "Well, well. What do we have here?" Asked the corsair cat. He prodded the two terrified creatures with his scimatar point. "I caught these two spyin' on us, Capn'." Razcona grinned. He looked to the two hapless guards. "Well, you can go and tell your master that I, Razcona, is within four miles of his lovely fortress." The guards sped off, glad to be alive. Razcona turned to Juxxa. "How many creatures do you think it takes to deliver a message?" Juxxa noched an arrow to his bow and took aim. "One." Zu-Mor grabbed Rigona by the back of his chain-mail tunic. "Where are those two guards you sent out to spy on Razcona? You said they would be back long before now!" The guard was about to reply when there was a pounding on the fortress gate. Rigona opened it, and was nearly knocked flat by the remaining guard that had been sent out. Mor grabbed him and shook the cat like a rag doll while roaring into his face. "What did you find out? Tell me, or i'll flay you alive! Tell me!" The guard managed to stammer out between chattering teeth. "R-Razcona s-said to t-tell you that he's w-within four miles of t-the f-fortress, l-lord." Mor released the cat and bellowed. "Everybeast arm yourselves to the teeth! Razcona is coming, and with a full crew of corsairs!" There was much clattering of spears and lances and the ring of chain mail against chain mail as the guards pelted up the wallsteps. Amidst all this, Falcontail and three other hawks had landed behind the wildcat. Now Falcontail spoke. "Kchaka! Fools. Should I take the Guardians of the Sky and destroy this Razcona and his crew?" Mor did not turn from the space in the dirt by the gate. "No. That would be too easy. I want them alive." Kodus Leapstar Shellscut rapped a paw on Graybacks chamber door. "Sah! Requestin' permission to take a patrol and go north, sah!" Graybacks deep voice came in reply. "Permission granted, Sargent. You go now." The hares pawsteps faded away down the passage. Grayback pounded away at a spearblade with his mighty forge hammer. Soon the piece of steel was thin as a dead leaf. The badger flicked the red-hot metal with an expert twist of his bare paws into a trough of water where it steamed and hissed. He sat on a stone bench sipping dandelion and burdock cordial, staring out at the calm noontide sea where gannets soared and screamed to each other in the hot shore sun. A knock on the door made Grayback look up. "Yes, come in." Casey Spedrall entered. The hare sat by the badger on the bench. "Sah, sure is a quiet day out today, old stick, er, m'lord." Grayback offered the lieutenant a beaker of cordial. "Casey, my old friend. You can call me whatever you like. Old stick, or old chap, or whatever. When I was a young beast, you traveled with me down from the northlands to this mountain." Casey quaffed the fizzing cordial. "Quite right, m'lord. You said that you were travlin' t' some bally place in the far south, wot." Grayback refilled the hares beaker. "Yes. I think another beast such as myself shall come from the north. She shall have the greatest destiny you can imagine." Casey choked on a mouthful of cordial. "Phhhhtt! Wot? Ye never told me, your best pal since that day in the north? Sah! I thought you knew better than that!" The hare fumed mockingly. Grayback chuckled and patted Casey on the back with what he judged to be lightly. The force nearly knocked the hare flat. He picked himself up indignantly. "Well, two can play at this game. Up on your paws, m'lord. Face the champion boxin' hare o' Salamandastron." He bounced on the balls of his footpaws, punching at air. Grayback sighed. "I'm too old for that type of stuff." Casey continued punching air. "C'mon, lord. Just one round?" Grayback placed his beaker on the bench. "Oh, if you say so lieutenant." Despite his bulk, the badger lord was quite nimble. He whirled and struck the hare on the chin with what he thought to be a light tap. For the second time that day, Casey Spedrall was knocked flat. Instantly, Grayback was at his side, worry creasing his brow. "Are you alright, friend?" The hare sat up, rubbing his jaw. "Good thing you never punched your weight, or you'd have knocked me bloomin' bonce off, wot!" The pairs laughter rang out over the shoreline. Chapter 8 Days dragged into weeks as the foursome trudged along the western coast. Sheths belly was swollen with child by the time they reach the top of the last dune and looked up at Salamandastron. At once, Sheth unhooked the sword of Martin from her back and handed it to Venice. "I go alone. The hares might see an unarmed beast as less of a threat." Without another word, the ferret clambered down the steep dune and began trotting across the expanse of sand between her and the mountain. Venice began prodding amongst the dune grass with the sword. "C'mon, mates. No time t' waste. She'll be back for us when she's good 'n ready. In the mountain, Kodus Shellscut, or Kody as he was better known as, spotted the lone figure coming across the sandy shore. Being so far off, Venice, Jaguar and Kjallior were out of sight. The hare began to organize a party to capture the lone vermin. Kody whispered to Ambrevia Alderbough. "It could be another army like that bally stoats horde, wot!" Sheth stood at the base of Salamandastron. It towered above her like some colossal giant. The ferret did not hear the six hares slowly closing in on her until it was too late. The next thing she knew, she was set upon by large, burly hares and swiftly bundled her into a burlap sack, where she kicked and snarled furiously every step of the way up to Graybacks chamber. A smartly dressed officer joined the hares. "Wot've ye got in that sack?" He nodded to the writhing bag that sprouted odd lumps with the ferrets furious kicking. "Looks like ye've got a floppin' fish in there, wot!" Kody saluted. "Vermin, Colonel. Takin' the beast up f' questionin', Crawford." When the party reached the door of Graybacks study, the door was shoved open, and Sheth dumped at the badgers footpaws where she lay, breathing heavily, a slight snarl curling her lip. She tried to rise, but was knocked flat again. The ferret looked up into the badger lords strong features. "Why did your hares do this to me? I did not have a weapon! Your hares are very good at attacking unarmed creatures, aren't they!" She hissed through clenched teeth. Grayback lifted his eyes to stare at Kody. "She's right. She did not have a weapon. And with child, too. I expected better of you, Kodus." The badger hefted the ferret up with one paw. "You will stay in the mountain as long as you like, ferretmaiden." Sheth stood awkwardly on shaking legs because of her swollen middle. "My name is Sheth Moonfur, sir. I am honored to stay in your home, lord. I have three friends in the dunes. An otter named Venice, a polecat named Jaguar, and a griffin named Kjallior." Grayback stroked his chin. "A griffin, eh? I knew one or two of them in my younger days in the north. They were very short-tempered." He escorted the ferret out the door past the the outraged Kody. The hares ears were almost red with fury. "B-but sah! A vermin? I mean, can we trust her?" Grayback ignored him and strode out the door. That night, the three travelers still in the dunes laid down on the warm sand. Venice was almost in a doze when... "I say, you lot look like you've traveled a long way, wot!" The otter murmured dozily. "Mmm, yes. We've come all the way from Mossfl-" He jumped up, sword at the ready. Three hares were lying by the fire. Venice eyed them warily. "H-how did you get here?" He stammered. The largest of the trio rose. "Oh, duck an' weave, wot! I'm Casey. This is Ambrivia, and this is Crystal." The white hare named Crystal held out a paw. "The jolly old Long Patrol, at your service, wot! We've come to escort ye to your friend the ferret. But the big'un will have to stay outside. Kjallior winked a golden eye. "Kchak! This beast not like shut in small place. I catch fish, yirr." In the mountain, the trio were given leftover fish and barley soup from the mess hall. Sheth came in the door of the chamber and sat by Venice. "Grayback told me you lot were here. How d'you like it?" Venice gulped down his soup with a will. "Oh, it's incredible matey! I've never seen anything like it!" Only Jaguars eyes that shone like stars gave the fact that he was as exited as the otter. Sheth looked about. "Where's Kjallior?" Venice licked his empty bowl. "'E said he'd like to stay outside." Just then, Crystal entered. "Pardon, sah, but you'll have to have a chamber to yourself, wot. The beds can barely fit two, let alone three, wot." Venice grinned. "Good. Then I won't have to listen to old windbag Sheth snorin'" Sheth glowered at him as the otter went out the door snickering. That night, Jaguar was wakened by a muffled groan. Turning to look at Sheth, he saw her legs spread wide apart and she was biting hard on a wad of her cloak as a spasm rippled down her body, which was damp with sweat. Jaguar knew what was coming and jumped out of bed. The polecat ran to a trunk in a corner and jerking it open, sent old tunics and patched blankets flying left and right until he found what he was looking for. A downy green blanket was at the very bottom of the oaken chest. Spreading it under the ferrets twitching tail, he stroked her head lightly, purring soothing words into the agonized ferrets ear to help her with what was to come. Zu-Mor rose early that morning and hurried to the walltop to see Razconas crew that had long since camped outside the stone fortress. Bullhide, the fat slavemaster, came up next to the wildcat and stared at the ful crew of strong mink. "There's a lot o' them, master. D'you think we can hold them off?" Mor did not look up. "Of course, fool. We have the fortress on our side. Those fools don't think this place is well defended. Well, they're wrong. When we do...invite... them in, they won't know what hit them." Bullhide did not like the way the wildcat said the word invite. He shuddered. He did not know what his lord was planning, but he knew it would be for the worst for the corairs. That same morning, Venice opened his eyes to the bright glare of a beautiful sunrise. Jumping out of bed, the jolly otter threw on his tunic and sat on a window seat and gulped down a bowl of shrimp and hotroot soup a hare had left on a small table with a flask of elderberry cider. Glancing out the window, he saw the remains of a large fish, and Kjallior sleeping, splayed on one side. Finishing his soup, the otter stepped out the door and nearly ran into Ambrevia who was carrying a tray of bread and a thick leek and mushroom soup to Sheth and Jaguars room. She chuckled. "Whoops! Watch your rudder there, young one! Soup can't be wasted. It's the best thing for these cool coast mornings, eh, old chap!" Venice took two bowls to ease the hares burden. "Sorry, miss. I wanted to see Sheth. The door was now in front of them. Opening it quietly, Venice saw Sheth still asleep in bed, and Jaguar repacking the blankets back into the trunk. What caught the otters eye, was a small bundle wrapped in the green blanket lying next to the ferret. Sheths eyes flickered open with the doors opening. She sat up and caught sight of the bundle. Seeing that his mate was awake, Jaguar hurried over to the bed, beckoning to the otter and Ambrevia. The ferrets eyes were brimming with happiness as she unwrapped the bundle to reveal a tiny newborn ferretbabe! It had dark brown fur and shining bright green eyes. Sheth hugged the babe close to her as she whispered, "It was worth the pain." Ambrevia looked at the babe with all the love of a mother as the she-child waved a strong fist in Sheths face. The hares eyes were shining as she said to the ferret, "Shall I fetch Lord Grayback? He'll want to see the newest addition to the world." The ferret was nursing the infant when Grayback came in. The badgers eyes lit up when he saw the babe. "What are you going to name her?" He asked. Sheth looked at the dark brown fur. "I think she shall be called.... Lynx. Yes, a perfect name for a perfect child." The newly named Lynx began to wriggle in the ferrets grasp so Sheth let her down on the floor where she crawled over to Jaguars footpaws and latched on. The polecat lifted her up and tickled the ferrets nose. She growled and bit his paw hard. He chuckled. "She has the makings of her mother. A fine warrior she will be." Sheth glared at the smiling polecat. Just then, Kody came in the door, then stopped and clapped a paw to his brow while declaiming mockingly. "Oh, seasons o' scoff, they've multiplied! Wots this world comin' to?" Grayback turned. "Now, you raise on paw against that babe and you'll have me to answer to." The hare crossed his arms indignantly. "Who said I was goin' to do that, wot! I'd never think of harmin' a little scrap like that, wot!" Unknown to the hare, Lynx had crawled up behind him and stood up on shaking legs. Now, the ferretbabe grabbed the hares scut and hung on tight. Kody leaped high in the air and began jumping about the chamber, much to everybeasts amusment. Lynx of course, thought it was all the big game. She squeaked and laughed at her free ride on the scut of the yelling hare. Finally, her grip loosed and the infant flew into the air, and landed straight in Sheths arms where she lay, out of breath and chuckling. Chapter 9 Traycot Beechpaw sat at the edge of a cliff amidst the high mountains that bordered the north coast of Romaga Isle. The mountains gave a fine place for the rebels and their familys to lodge. The natural caves carved by water out of the living rock were massive hideaways for himself and the escaped slaves. Some were as large as Great Hall, some so small that they were used as pigeon holes to store food and drink. A massive waterfall cascaded down the mountainside, supplying water, as well as freshwater shrimp and fish from a huge pool at the top of the falls. The incredible place was named Summerdrey. Such as was the name for a squirrels home, drey. The squirrel stared out across the woodland of the island. How many more creatures were slaving away beneath the cruel whips of the cats? The though of innocent beasts toiling under the unmerciful lash hung in his heart like a stone. He went into a cave and traveled down the long winding passages down the mountain until he emerged blinking in the bright sunlight on the ground. A small stretch of open land was before the squirrel, that he crossed to the woodland and shot up a hornbeam. With Valiss Thundercoil lurking in the most unexpected places, and cats abroad in the forest, the squirrel took no chances as he raced through the leafy summer foliage, the trees a blur as they whipped past him. The stone fortress stood in the distance like a great beast of ill omen. Traycot wrinkled his nose as he passed the grizzly carcass of an unfortunate cat that had fallen prey to the great two-headed adder, Valiss. Suddenly, he was at the fort. The granite walls loomed in front of him. Bounding up the rough wall, the squirrel drew a loaded sling from his waist and knocked a catguard spark out with a resounding crack. Propping the slumped cat on the wall to make it look like he was still on guard, Traycot checked that none were watching, crept down the wallsteps to the north side of the fortress where the slave pens were. A grizzled old male slave named Barkleaf spotted the rebel. "Traycot? Wot're ye doin' here? Ye aren't safe!" Traycots smile flashed in the midmorning sun. "Me? Not safe? Surely you must be joking! C'mon. Get the others, you old foggy." Most of the slaves were out working, but those deemed to young or to old had been ordered on half rations until such times as they were able too work. Barkleaf picked the lock of a young female with a sliver of flint he had sneaked past the guards. The squirrel handed Traycot the slave, a young female. Crack! Bullhide whipped a slave savagely. "Get movin' ye lazy lump! I must be gettin' soft in me old age! Work for food, bend your backs ye layabouts!" The slave arched his back and screamed as he hauled a chunk of stone to the workings of a new barracks for the guards. Bullhide was about to lay on the whip more when he heard a noise coming from the slave pen. Hurrying over, the fat slavemaster stood stock still at what he saw, then bellowed at the top of his lungs. "Escape! Escape! Help! The slaves are escapin'! Help!" Zu-Mor came pounding out from the fortress. "Where's that blasted Falcontail when I need him? Stop those creatures!" Bounding up the wallstairs, Mor grabbed the tail of the last slave and yanked him back. The wildcat held him by the throat above his head. "You are a fool to try and escape Zu-Mor, slave!" The squirrel struggled in the warlords grip. "Scum!" Mors eyes widened. "Scum?" The slave gritted out between clenched teeth. "Scum and a thief. This island does not belong to you. It belonged to my father, the Talacon of all Romaga, whom you slew!" The wildcat held the Hist at the squirrels middle. "I should run you through now and get it over with. I care not for a dead squirrel. What is your name, slave?" The slave squared up the the grinning wildcat. "My name is Recanis. Son of Trezenalon the Warrior." Mor sneered. "I do not care who's son you are, slave." He flung Recanis to a catguard. "Take him to the cells. I'll deal with him after i've finished with Razcona!" Sheth sat in lord Graybacks chamber with Venice and Jaguar, Lynx content to make a small tower with pieces of wood. Grayback addressed the ferret. How did you come to my mountain, Sheth?" Sheth recalled as much of her life as she could before beginning her tale. "I was born in the Northlands. My father and mother worked hard to scrape a living out of the frozen soil. Then one day, a band of foxes ambushed us. My mother wrapped me in a blanket and put me inside a trunk. All I heard was screams and the foxes laughter, and the very chest I am in is knocked over, then silence. I crawl out to see my home wreaked and my parents both dead. I sit by them for a long time before burying them. I pack up what belongings I could find and travel south. It was a hard journey. One of vermin attacks and strange birds that swoop down on me. One day, a band of rats capture me. They are about to start on me when Jaguar arrives. He slays every rat and frees me. Jaguar and I travel south until Rakras scouts find us. I feel odd about fighting your mountain, so I do not and Rakra calls me a coward and a traitor. He tries to slay me so I desert." By now, the ferrets eyes were clouded over as she remembered all. There was a clatter as Lynx's tower collapsed. The infant ferret snickered. The noise jerked the Sheth back to reality. The ferret's eyes harden. "That coward tried to slay me. But I have a greater destiny than dying under the paw of a stoat. This I vow." Outside the fortress, Sparktail the mink grumbled to Angitara and Kalah. "When are we gonna attack this place? We've been sittin' out 'ere f' weeks! If I was captain, we'd 'ave been inside o' that place long ago! Me bruvver Juxxa 's actin' to big fer 'is fur these days. We need to get rid o' 'im. Right?" Angitara nodded. "Aye, Razcona treats 'im like a son, and if we complain, what do we get? Leftover scraps an' a taste o' Razcona temper, that what!" Kalah, the leader of the trio poked the embers of the previous nights fire. "Right. Razcona's gettin' old. Long on seasons, and we're all still young! So, at the end o' 'is days, the cap'n will appoint a new one right? Well, stands t' reason that Juxxa, as first mate, will be the new cap'n. But, he can't be cap'n if he's dead right? So-" "What're you lot grumblin' about? Can't ya see? The gate's openin'! Get a move on! Go!" Razcona yanked the trio upright. "Move afore Mor changes 'is mind!" The three mink sulked into the fortress. Razcona looked at the catguards lined on either side of the gateway. Drawing his scimitar, the cat made a mock rush at the cats who recoiled and some fell over. Sheathing his sword, Razcona roared at the confused cats. "Hahahahahaaa! Caught yer nappin' landlubbers! Hahahahahahahaaaaa!" Zu-Mor stood at the head of the cats. Now he came forward. "Ah, Razcona, me old matey! Tis good t' see ye again! How's life aboard ol' Nighthawk?" The corsair cat beckoned to two mink, who came forward with a barrel of wine. The lid was smashed and Razcona dunked two beakers in to it and handed one to the wildcat. "Never mind that! Here, old ginger ale! The best around!" The cat gulped his down. Mor sniffed at his beaker but did not drink it. Razcona stared at him for a moment before bursting out into a fit of laughter. "Hahahahahahaha! 'Taint poisoned matey! Come on! Swig 'er down! I won't take no fer an answer!" The wildcat took a drink, which was more of a sip that a swig. "Well, you seem well, Razcona. You had a friend who's name I cannot recall. Refresh my memory?" Racona tossed his beaker aside. "Yes, Darrow the Dark was 'is name. Still residin' at the far south coasts. "'E was a warlord. I, as a corsair, don't bother with warlords. He mentioned a group o' wanderin' rabbits called "The Bright Liberate" or something. Ha! nonsense." Mor glared at the cat. "So, the only reason you came here was to gossip about rabbits and dead warlords? I will speak with my advisers about letting you live." The cat raised a paw, and instantly the whole of Falcontails crane hawks perched on the walls and gate of the fortress. Falcontail himself came to rest next to Zu-Mor. He fanned his striped tail feathers. "Kreeeeeaaaaa! Intruders upon lord Mor's land! Lord, shall we slay them and feed their carcasses to the Sessterada? Kraaaaaaeeeeee!" Mor turned to the hawk. "No. You will see." Out in the forest of Romaga, Traycot Beechpaw hurtled through the trees with the slaves behind him. The rebel had seen the corsairs, and decided he had nothing to do with them. Unknown to him, a young female slave misjudged the leap from a fairly wide space in between trees. With a slight yelp, she plummeted to the woodland floor. That would be the most unfortunate day of her life. The slave was half stunned as Valiss Thundercoil slithered out of the undergrowth. The slave felt scaly coils wrap round her and found herself staring into a pair of reptilian eyes. They shone like twin pools of evil. "Sssssleep now, little one. Ssssssleep. Valisssssss hasssssss come to kisssssssss you goodnight." The last thing the squirrel saw, were the two pairs of gleaming eyes, and the quiet hiss of eternity. "Valissssssssssssss...." Chapter 10 Traycot reached the base of the mountain. He shifted a few rocks, and a cave opened up in front of the slaves. Before entering, the rebel took a quick count of the slaves. Twenty-two. This could not be right! He counted again. Twenty-two. He had started out with twenty-three. This had the rebel worried. He hurried the slaves into the cave and into a dim passage lit by oil lanterns along the wall. The slaves wondered at the natural caves and side-passages. Then, the hall opened out into a huge cavern, lit warmly by many lamps. The slaves gasped. In the cave, many squirrels of all colors, from pale red to black, were going about different tasks in the cave. There were about one hundred and fifty of the squirrels. Traycot took a drumstick, and brought it crashing down on a huge leather-skined drum. Boom! Boom! Boom! Every creature present halted. Traycot stood on top of the drum and yelled to the audience. "We have visitors. Let us introduce ourselves in the way of out kind! Do I see a Browntail?" A voice called back. "Aye, ye see a Browntail! The clan who know the scars o' battle well!" Traycot shouted out once again. "Do I see a Leafbough?" Yet another voice was raised. "Ye see a Leafbough! The avenger of our loved ones!" The list continued on until all had been called. Then the whole group cried out. "An' do we see a Beechpaw?" Traycot jumped down from the drum. "Ye see a Beechpaw! I havn't kith nor kin nor family! But by the thunder, I'm still here and fightin'! A rousing cheer came from the crowd that echoed about the cavern. The afternoon sun shone down on the western coast. Lynx, the ferretbabe, splashed about in the shallows of the sea while Casey taught Sheth to box. "Left! Hook! Uppercut! That's the way!" Sheth bounced about on the warm sand as the hare instructed her. The ferret dodged a swing and landed a flying right square on his jaw. Casey staggered. "Well, you're gettin' better, wot! See if you can move fast enough to avoid this!" Without warning, the hare swung an uppercut and thwacked the ferret smack on the chin. Sheth landed flat on her back. She sat up, rubbing her chin. "Yore a good teacher, Casey. These will come in handy, some day. Now, how's this?" Her footpaws shot out, connecting with Caseys legs. The hare fell over with a yell. Sheth was on top of him. "How's that, Mr. Casey?" Before the hare could answer, a large shadow fell across them both. "Krrrrraaaakaachaaaa! I see friend Sheth with new friend! Ye have offspring, I see, yirr!" Lynx gave a shout and pelted across the sand to grasp one of Kjallior's talons. The griffin hooked her up with one huge claw. Kchaka! New beast. Good beast. She will make fine warrior. Kraaa!" Casey, who was still pinned beneath Sheth, did not seem fazed. "A griffin? I though your kind only lived in the Land of Ice and Snow!" Kjallior placed Lynx in Sheth's arms. "Kraa! I care not for that place! Kreacka! War, blizzards, strife. Korra!" Sheth thought for a moment. "Why don't we go for a swim!" She nodded to the rolling waves. "That'll be a perfect place to try!" Lynx didn't hesitate. She rushed across the sand with Sheth hard in her wake. Just before the babe reached to water, Sheth snatched her up and tied two pieces of drift wood about the ferretbabes waist. Releasing her, Lynx splashed into the waves, spraying foam and salty water everywhere. Sheth bounded into the breakers, swimming against the powerful rollers until she was past them. Then, the ferret let herself ride the swells of waves not yet broken. She waved to Venice. "C'mon, mate! This is wonderful!" Diving down, Sheth let herself body surf to shore, feeling the strong current tug her along. She poked her head up out of the water. Lynx was bobbing about in a deep tidal pool. The ferret was still a ways out, so she ducked back under. Opening her eyes, she looked about at the murky greeny-yellow sea. Her paw caught on a small sandbank, sending up a cloud of sand. The ferret stood up in the water, which by now was down to her chest, wheras it had been over her head. Waves slapped her back and chest as she let herself be swept along into the pool were Lynx was. The water was incredibly deep; it came up to the ferrets chest. Lynx grinned at her mother and said in her gruff baby tones: "Ma!" Sheth smiled and untied the pieces of driftwood to let the infant swim while grasping a section of the wood. The silver-furred ferret waded out of the pool as water streamed off of her and her cloak clung to her. Looking about, Sheth saw Venice whooping as he leaped about in the waves. Then, she saw Jaguar standing with his back to her. Leaping forward, the ferret floored the polecat with a flying tackle. Jaguar, in turn, rolled over, squashing the breath out of Sheth. Lynx pelted over and flung herself on top of her writhing kin. Venice, Kjallior and Casey watched in humor at the tangle of sand-plastered creatures. Zu-Mor watched as Razcona conversed with Juxxa. Without warning, The cat made a flying rush at the wildcat, who ducked the blade slash and grabbed the cat by his neck and held a dagger to his throat. "Throw down your weapons, you seascum! This blade in poisoned! And the tips of my bird's talons!" The mink looked at each other for a moment. There was a clatter as swords, daggers, and bows and arrows hit the ground. Mor released Razcona, who stood rubbing his neck. "Hahaha! Never thought ye'd go so far as to use poisoned weapons matey!" The wildcat threw an arm about the cats shoulders. "Razcona! Me ol' matey! Why don't you and your crew of bilge just get your scummy behinds out of my fortress!" His eyes hardened. "Or, you will face this!" The wildcat waved a paw, and Falcontail flashed down, and seized a mink in his talons. The crewbeast screamed as the poisoned claws drove into him. His body jerked and convulsed and the venom traveled through it. He gave one last shudder, and fell limp. The hawk dropped the lifeless form in front of Razcona. The cat appeared unfazed. "Fine then. We will leave." He stalked out the gate, followed by his mink. Zu-Mor went up to the ramparts to watch the corsairs retreat. Razcona stopped and turned back to the fortress. "This isn't over, Mor! I'll be back, when you least expect it! One dark night, I'll come in there, an' slit yer gizzard!" The wildcat clenched his paws. "Get goin' afore I uses ye for target practice seascum!" Chapter 11 Lord Grayback watched a small dot on the horizon. His keen eyes recognized it as a ship. He knew it was not searat. He called to Kody. "Colonel, would you come and take a look at this?" The lanky hare peered at the speck. "That's Jegrand's ship Saberwave. They'd best dock here to see ye sah!" The badger turned, and was out the door and down the passage in a twinkling. "Come on then, Kodus. We'd best go and meet them." On the beach, Lynx was making a mound of sand and poking shells and twigs into it. Sheth was boxing with Casey as the Badger Lord strode out. "Sheth? A ship is coming this way." He gestured to the shape, that was rapidly growing larger. "We'd best get some more beasts out here." Kody raced back indoors, and returned with Crystal, Crawford, and Ambrevia. "Shall I bring more, sah?" Grayback shook his striped head. "No. Look, they are here." He waved a paw to the ship. She was a fine craft, with three large sails. A sea otter dived off the side, followed by three others. Then they were on the shore, shaking Graybacks paw, and clapping the hares on the back. "Harrharr! Kody! Me old matey! 'Ow're ye doin' these days?" A young female otter shook Venice's paw. Her fur was a creamy brown, highlighted with darker hues. Her bright blue eyes sparkled with daring. "'Ello matey! I'm Ashbud! Old Jegrand's my Pa! Wot's yore name?" Venice could not take his eyes off the pretty young ottermaid. "Er, I'm Venice Currentstone." A huge sea otter strode up to Venice. "'Ello, mate. I'm Jegrand. Cap'n o' the Saberwave. He noticed the family of ferrets. He scooped up Lynx, who doubled over and bit his paw hard. The jolly otter roared. "Hahahahahahaha! She has temper! You raised her well, my friend!" Sheth was about to shake Jegrand's paw, when he saw the ferrets apparent lack of garments. He waved to another otter, who dived into the waves back to the ship, and returned with a blue tunic, a sleeveless overgarment made of the fur of some strange creature. What cought the ferrets eye, was a green skirt that shone in the sun. Jegrand nodded to Sheth. "These were for Ashbud, but she was so foolish as to grow during the time they were being made. So, here you are." Sheth slid into the tunic and skirt. They were a perfect fit. Her cloak trailed down the back to where her tailtip poked out from the edge of the green cloth that reached her footpaws. "I love it." She beamed. Jaguar sqeezed the breath from her in a big bear hug. Sheth turned to Jegrand. "Sir, will you take us to Romaga Isle?" The large otters eyes widened. "You? Want'n t' go to Romaga? The place of the cats? Us otters have a poem about that place. Listen." He began an eerie chant. "Romaga, Romaga, The place of the cats. The water is death, Young and old, All who watch, and rest, Shall die at the mercy Of the sky and sea. Romaga, Romaga, Place of the cats. Across the water, seek and you Will see. The place of death. The place of the cats." In the silence that followed, Ashbud ran to her father. "Pa? Are we gonna refuse these kind beasts passage?" Jegrand scratched his rudder. "I don't know, Ashbud. I'll think about it." Sheth picked up Lynx from the sands. "We must go to Romaga. It is my destiny." The next day, Jegrand the otter poked his head into the chamber of Sheth and Jaguar. "Ahoy, mateys! We're leavin' for Romaga at noon. Best hurry up an' get ready!" Sheth rolled out of bed and flung on her tunic and cloak, stumbling about trying to get into her skirt. "Oh, thank you Jegrand. C'mon Jaguar! Get Lynx!" The infant ferret had come to adopt the soft green blanket as her own. She held it flung over one shoulder as she was led by her father and mother down the winding passages to the beach. Sabrewave bobbed at anchor in the high morning tide. Lynx trundled across the beach to a tiny otterbabe named Slitch. She flung herself on him, and the two tumbled about on the warm sand as Sheth helped to lug supplies onto a small rowboat to be hauled back to the ship. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Blog posts